


Des bonbons ou un sort ?

by Thecrasy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles is Adorkable, halloween fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Heu, un bonbon ou un sort ? » dit Stiles sans certitude en commençant à faire les cent pas, regrettant soudain sa décision d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. </p>
<p>« Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est une queue ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des bonbons ou un sort ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Halloween !! It's spooky timezzzzzz \o/ Halala mes louveteaux, si vous saviez comme cette fête me met en joie ! Et pour fêter ça, je vous propose de fêter ça ! Avec un petit OS tout mignon que j'ai trouvé sur Tumblr, et que je me suis fait une joie de vous traduire ! L'auteur a été d'accord pour me laisser faire ça, donc voici un petit OS tout mignon à donner des caries ;) Parce qu'Halloween est l'occasion parfaite pour les caries, non ? 
> 
> Vous pouvez trouver la fic originelle ici : 
> 
> http://strictly-chaotic.tumblr.com/post/131902073163/trick-or-treat
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup à Bruniblondi pour sa correction rapide et efficace !   
> Bonne lecture à vous mes petits chats !

Stiles pose une échelle contre le mur de la maison de Derek, se glisse par la fenêtre ouverte et retombe maladroitement sur le sol. Il lisse ses vêtements en se redressant et avance avec hésitation.

Derek soupire sur le canapé en tournant la page du livre qu'il est en train de lire. « Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai une porte, tu sais. »

Quand sa question ne rencontre qu'un silence inhabituel, il lève finalement les yeux pour les poser sur le crétin qui s'est hissé par sa fenêtre. À ce moment, la main de Derek devient flasque et le livre tombe au sol alors qu'il se lève lentement, n'en croyant pas vraiment ses yeux.

« Heu, un bonbon ou un sort ? » dit Stiles sans certitude en commençant à faire les cent pas, regrettant soudain sa décision d'aller jusqu'au bout de son idée.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est une _queue_  ? » demande Derek, incrédule, en voyant une queue battre la mesure des pas de Stiles.

« Ouais, c'est une idée stupide. Oublie que ça s'est produit. Je vais juste y aller... » Stiles se tourne vers la fenêtre pour redescendre honteusement, se fustigeant mentalement pour avoir laissé cette idée aller aussi loin.

« Stiles, attend ! Je trouve que c'est... mignon. » Derek titube presque physiquement à ce dernier mot parce que, mignon ? C'est la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait vu et son cœur va exploser et il veut câliner Stiles pour les cent prochaines années. Voir Stiles dans une grenouillère loup avec une queue et des oreilles toutes duveteuses a tout simplement fait fondre toutes les barrières qui encerclaient son cœur.

« Ha oui ? » Stiles arrête de faire les cent pas mais commence à jouer avec la queue. « Je pensais te faire goûter à ton propre comportement. Pour savoir si tu aimerais voir un loup débarquer par ta fenêtre sans aucun avertissement. » Un sourire se fraie un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres avant qu'il ne grogne, ce qui le fait plus ressembler à un chaton ronronnant qu'à un loup.

Derek se rapproche de Stiles, abaisse sa capuche et pose un doigt sous son menton, lui relevant doucement la tête. « Stiles, j'ai entendu l'échelle et j'ai senti ton odeur avant même que tu ne sortes de ta Jeep. »

L'air suffisant de Derek et son rictus disparaissent quand les yeux de Stiles se plongent dans les siens. « Est-ce que ce sont des lentilles rouges ? »

Rougissant fortement, Stiles évite son regard avant d'oser replonger les yeux dans les siens en soufflant « Je suis l'Alpha ! »

Le rire de Derek résonne dans l'appartement et rebondit contre les murs jusqu'au cœur de Stiles.il veut capturer ce son en bouteille et le garder en sécurité à jamais juste à côté de son sourire aveuglant. S'il avait su que son costume susciterait une réaction comme _ça,_ il l'aurait fait des années plus tôt.

« C'est ça, moque toi de l'humain. J'ai juste vu ce costume et j'ai pensé que vu que tu n'aimes pas trop sortir pour Halloween, je passerais te voir histoire de gagner un roulement d'yeux ou un soupir de toi. Et puis que j'essaierais de te faire regarder quelques films d'horreur pour qu'on s'en moque ensemble tout en profitant de la béatitude d'une overdose de sucre. »

Le sourire de Derek s'attendrit pour refléter un mélange de tendresse et d'un autre sentiment que Stiles n'arrive pas à distinguer. Il a l'impression que son cœur va jaillir hors de sa poitrine pour danser le Charleston dans la rue parce que l'instant d'après, les mains de Derek encerclent ses joues et son souffle vient le caresser alors que Derek se penche lentement pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'est terminé avant même de commencer, un éclair à travers les nuages qui vient momentanément illuminer la nuit d'une lumière pure, une promesse tacite de plus à venir. Les lèvres de Derek sont comme une boule de cristal dans laquelle Stiles peut voir un futur dont il a toujours rêvé, mais qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir exister dans cet univers.

Derek se recule, son sourire benoît reflétant celui de Stiles. « Choisis le film, je vais chercher quelques douceurs. »

Stiles, toujours figé dans ce moment, secoue lentement la tête pour essayer de se défaire du brouillard l'enveloppant. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver quelque chose de plus doux que ça, Grincheux. »

Derek ricane en allant chercher le stock de bonbons qu'il a caché du reste de la meute pendant que Stiles fait défiler la liste des films possibles en pensant.  _Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, après tout. Ouais, j'ai définitivement gagné le jackpot._


End file.
